Conventionally, in producing a product exhibition in a show window, a stage performance in event facilities, or the like, there has been used illumination presentation which is based on a technique of projecting light from an illumination apparatus such as a spotlight onto an object in order to attract attention of customers or audience and strengthen the impression of the product or the performance. As for a system for performing such illumination presentation, there is known an illumination system for selecting one or more base shapes of an illumination light from a preset base shape group by user's manipulation and determining one or more positions of one or more base shapes of the illumination light such that an object is covered by the illumination light (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5319999).
In the above illumination apparatus, the light is irradiated to a space or an object by using a projector that can change specifications, a shape or a size of an illumination light. In such an illumination apparatus, an image photographed by a camera may be used as the illumination light. For example, there is known a system that allows an image data photographed by a camera to be transmitted to a server via the Internet and used for various purposes (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-157897).
In the illumination performance using the image as the illumination light, an image of a shadow of a tree is used, for example, as the illumination light, so that a user can relax while imaging a forest. By connecting a projector and a camera installed in the forest via the Internet, the image of the shadow which is photographed in real time by the camera can be used for the illumination performance. Since, however, the position of the shadow is temporally changed, a desired image may not be obtained. Further, for example, when an image of a tree smaller than the actual tree is projected, a user may feel strange due to lack of reality and natural illumination presentation cannot be performed.